


賠本交易

by cujtw



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 槍彈辯駁2
Genre: M/M, 日向創, 狛枝凪斗
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cujtw/pseuds/cujtw
Summary: 援交AU。架空，貴族學校設定，無希望之峰學園。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 援交AU。架空，貴族學校設定，無希望之峰學園。

 

 

 

「你說甚麼？」

日向創眨了眨眼，不可置信的緊盯眼前剛認識的少年。正確來說過去有過數面之緣，作為同一所學校的學生曾擦肩而過，他那火焰般標誌性的白髮在日向心中留下了印象。但像現在這樣面對面單獨談話，還是第一次。

「所以說，我來當日向君的客戶吧？雖然在這所學校裡不過是個普通人，但是比剛剛那個大叔有錢的多喔？嘛，長相不怎麼樣就是了，但好歹也是比較年輕的吧。」

過分自謙的言詞讓日向皺起眉頭。眼前少年的容貌絕非「不怎麼樣」的水平。五官清秀端正，皮膚白皙到能隱約瞧見底下青筋，髮絲柔軟飄逸。那雙灰綠色的眼睛閃著靈巧慧黠的光，當他瞇眼笑起時，看起來甚至有些艷麗。

「...為什麼？以你的條件，可以找到比我好得多的對象吧。」

日向創自知自己的相貌算不上出色，不過是隨處可見的平凡高中生罷了，毫無特色到一見即忘的程度。要說優點的話身材還算不錯，因此也僅能憑藉這點，能以青春的氣息和那些中年男人交換金錢罷了。不喜歡這樣的事，但只要能在這所學校留下來，無論甚麼事他都會去做。和這樣漂亮的對象交易的話，無疑愉快的多。但也因此顯得可疑，這樣的容貌能輕鬆找到相等姿色的對象更無須支付金錢，他實在看不出自己對對方來說有甚麼吸引力。

「怎麼會，出身名門優秀高貴的同學們，才不會想和我這種人在一起呢。如果可以用錢換到碰觸日向君的幸運就再好不過了。而且日向君太謙虛了喔？我可是很喜歡你的臉呢，眼睛圓圓的像栗子一樣，真可愛。雖然包的緊緊看起來不明顯，但體格也相當不錯吧，屬於脫衣有肉的類型呢。」

少年的視線露骨的流連在他因為襯衫尺寸稍小而顯得緊繃的前胸上。

好吧，也許這傢伙真的對自己有慾望。能夠對剛認識的人笑盈盈地講出這種話，性格有些輕挑吧。看起來有些不可靠，但也不像是壞人。

不過....

「...我拒絕。」

果然還是有些不安呢。能進這所學校的，幾乎都比自己聰明，交易上出甚麼問題恐怕難以脫身。而且這個人....自貶的言詞讓他有些在意。就他所知這所學校的名門子弟和出身普通但貌美的對象交往的例子大有所在，恐怕有很多都是玩物一樣的性質。這傢伙也是需要一個玩物才找上自己的吧，但如果他所言屬實，有這麼優秀的條件卻找不到更好的對象，若是其實性格糟糕或是有奇怪的性癖就麻煩了。最重要的是，他實在是不想，把這樣的事情帶進這所他所憧憬的學園。那些不堪如泥濘中爬行的掙扎，就留在放學的時間以後吧。至少停留在這所學校裡的時刻，他想要能夠抬頭挺胸，能夠以自己為傲。尤其身邊的同學...像他這樣的同學....是他一直追趕的目標。是他心中描繪的理想形象。明明一直都在為了平起平坐而努力，要是這傢伙成為他的「客戶」，甚至有可能在學校中遇見...實在是最惡劣的嘲諷了。原以為今天在校外與客戶在一起時被這傢伙目擊，已經是最糟糕的不幸了。

 

等下。不行，必需要讓這傢伙保證不說出去才行，要是傳出去就糟了──

 

「哈...果然不行嗎，像我這樣的垃圾就算付三倍的錢日向君也不願意碰我的吧。就算是我也是很受打擊的。那麼，我只好說出去了？日向君是會做這種事的人，甚麼的。」

彷彿讀心一樣，少年嘆了口氣，隨即又迅速振作起來，微笑著說出讓日向創血液為之凍結的話。

「...說出去？你這傢伙，有必要這樣嗎？我不是針對你甚麼的，我只是不想跟學校同學有這方面的瓜葛罷了。所以你也沒有必要這樣針對我──」

「欸？我不是要針對日向君，我只是覺得雖然我是個垃圾，但我能給出的條件實在很不錯，日向君沒有拒絕的理由吧？不只是金錢，日向君還可以在我家住下喔，離學校很近又寬敞，日向君不需要再額外支付租金了吧？如果說三倍不夠，五倍也可以喔？」

...這個渾蛋！還有垃圾是甚麼？講的話越來越奇怪了！性格果然很差勁嗎？該不會真的有甚麼糟糕的性癖吧！...但現在也沒有其他選擇了。

「...五倍。」

他從牙縫中擠出兩個字。

「甚麼？」

少年歪頭，狀似聽不清楚他的發言，神情愉悅。

「...我做就可以了吧！說好的五倍可不要反悔了啊，狛枝凪斗！」

「那麼就請多多指教了，日向君。」

 

 

 

當日向創離開狛枝凪斗甚至比他的租屋處還要寬敞的浴室，對方已經身著浴袍坐在床沿等著他。他閱讀著攤在膝上的書籍，翹起一隻腳，看起來閒適到令人火大。聽到日向打開浴室門的聲響，放下書本對他露出一個意味深長的微笑。

 

日向創只穿著內褲，反正很快就要脫掉的，他也沒有像狛枝凪斗那樣好看的睡衣。他筆直地朝對方走過去，只想速戰速決。

 

他伸手撫上那張蒼白的側臉，在嘴角啄一下，舔過乾裂但形狀優美的薄唇。嘖，這張嘴唇形果然跟性格一樣刻薄啊。狛枝凪斗瞪大眼睛盯著他，日向垂下眼避免與他直視。這種僵硬的反應，這傢伙其實是處男嗎。沒有過同等條件的對象是真的？像這種交易也是第一次？虧他提出時還能那麼氣勢凌人。在日向將手搭上他的腰時，狛枝終於開始了動作，他張嘴迎入日向等待已久的舌頭，模仿對方的節奏，很快開始爭搶主導權，舔拭的動作細緻但強硬。

但是學的倒是挺快。也許學任何事都是這樣的吧，是啊，這傢伙很聰明。日向想起進房間時看到的，狛枝整潔但擺滿書籍的書桌。其中不乏原文書，看起來相當艱澀，以日向貧乏的外語能力顯然難以閱讀。他努力忽略心底細小的刺痛感，狛枝卻停止了這個吻，瞇細雙眼銳利的盯著他。糟了。不過是一瞬間的恍神也能被他發現，莫非這傢伙一直在觀察他的表情？

「日向君在想甚麼呢？讓我猜猜...」

狛枝的語調愉悅輕柔，他的聲音色情的讓日向覺得他比起自己更適合這種工作，但那調情的嗓音和盈滿笑意的眼神只讓日向感到危險。

「焦慮於自己在這所學校格格不入？不管在金錢方面，還是才能方面...日向君都很吃力吧？」

才能。日向感到胃部發冷。他是怎麼知道的？我看起來....就這麼的平凡無能嗎？

「哈，不要露出那麼恐怖的表情嘛。我說中了？因為在日向君身上，我感覺不出才能者特有的靈氣嘛。」

日向用盡了全身的自制力才沒有轉身走出去。狛枝令他憤怒，但他更無法忍受自己。因為他說的都是事實。

「......你到底要不要做？」

「當然了。別生氣嘛，深呼吸，深呼吸。我只是想更了解日向君而已。」

語尾甚至帶上點撒嬌的意味。日向只想讓他閉嘴，他不想再聽他講一個字。

 

他重新將手擺回狛枝身上，按住他單薄的胸口，用力往前一推。

 

吵死了。硬要買下我就是為了要講這些無聊的話？這就是有錢人無聊的興趣？

給我安靜一點。

 

日向粗暴地脫下內褲，壓上床沿膝行，騎到狛枝身上，居高臨下的看著他訝異的臉。狛枝的瀏海因為倒下的動作散開，露出光潔的額頭，看起更為年輕，甚至顯得有些稚嫩。日向展露和狛枝認識以來第一個自信的微笑，正直的臉洩出一絲挑釁意味。

 

「看在那五倍的錢的份上，給你一些特別服務好了。」

 

他剝開狛枝散亂的浴袍，扯下格紋內褲，看到底下的東西已經半勃，笑容促狹地擴大了。

「等不及了？」

日向撫上狛枝的性器，有技巧的摩娑讓它硬起來。狛枝的那裏顏色偏淺，看起來很乾淨，尺寸也不大，白色的體毛稀疏而不明顯。

連這種地方也很漂亮呢。是日向見過最好看的。被這種東西進入感覺也不會那麼難受吧，光就身體而言狛枝凪斗真的是目前為止最好的交易對象，報酬也最豐碩...但是。

就因為他是那樣的潔白。美好。飄逸至有虛幻感。

天生就屬於不凡...

 

日向創撕開保險套，熟練的替狛枝凪斗戴上，他故意有些使力，滿意的聽見狛枝倒抽一口氣。他往手裡倒了一大把潤滑液，粗魯急切地替自己擴張，快速進入狀態。

 

他一點都不想輸給他。

 

日向扶著狛枝被他親手弄硬的東西，緊緊盯著狛枝的臉。他們目光相交，日向確定了，狛枝原本就一直在看著他。此時此刻，日向終於回以同樣的視線，不錯失任何一絲裂紋的，全神貫注。

 

他一口氣坐了下去。

 

狛枝仰頭，發出一聲呻吟。日向看到他努力想睜眼看清自己的臉，於是不給他喘息機會的律動了起來，狛枝被他撞的氣息大亂，視線因淚水模糊。他蒼白的皮膚泛起一片潮紅，那種瑰麗的紅從臉頰蔓延至起伏的胸口。

狛枝掙扎著伸手想握緊日向的腰，試圖取回主導權，但使不上力被日向輕易抓住按在床上。

「狛枝...你這傢伙是處男吧？給我躺著乖乖享受就好了。」

狛枝看起來想說些什麼，但言語被他加速的擺動撞碎，吐出斷斷續續的呻吟。

日向看著狛枝被他操控著在快感的浪潮中載浮載沉，無法再對他投以那種審視的目光，只能被他單方面的欣賞，心中升起扭曲的滿足感。

 

是啊，雖然沒甚麼好得意的。但是這種事情，我經歷了多少次，也比沒經驗的你強的多吧。

好歹是以屈辱換來的...

 

他用力一扭腰，把狛枝帶上了頂峰。狛枝顫抖著射精，癱在床上喘氣。

「真快啊....對處男來說果然是太刺激了？你說是吧，狛枝。」

 

是我贏了。

 

狛枝的精液被留在保險套內，而日向自己甚至還沒有射精。雖然沒有抵達高潮，但是精神上的勝利感帶給他更大的快感。

他看著雪白髮絲被汗液糊在臉上狼狽不堪的狛枝調整氣息，緩緩把自己拔出來，並有服務精神的幫狛枝把用過的保險套小心地脫下，扔到垃圾桶裡，沒有沾一滴到床上。

「這下你滿意了吧？」

 

這下就結束了吧。日向一般來說並不會這樣對客戶說話，遇到沒禮貌的客人也就當被狗咬一口，下次不會再和這個人交易。但是狛枝一開始就強迫他，還在言語上一再刺激他，他實在不覺得有甚麼好跟他客氣的。而且這樣剉一剉這個無聊公子哥的銳氣，這傢伙應該就會失去興趣不再為難他，去找其他人了吧。其實也是會擔心他真的講出去...但他就是...忍不下這口氣。

 

日向準備下床去沖冷水澡，洗淨身體也讓還在勃起中的性器冷靜下來。但他才剛移開身體，手腕就被拉住了。

 

一陣天旋地轉。狛枝用力一扯，把他拉到床上，並翻身壓在他上面。形式倒轉。

那傢伙極近的看著他。臉色依然潮紅，但看起來又有些不一樣。他在...興奮？

「做甚麼？」

狛枝凪斗直起身子，慢條斯理的分開日向創的腿，日向腦中警鈴大作。

「做甚麼？當然是...做愛啊。」

這傢伙...居然又硬了！

「你...！誰跟你說可以做第二輪的！」

「日向君都還沒有射吧？只有垃圾一樣的我有舒服到，這怎麼好意思呢。日向君也真是的，不想要我說出去的話，自然是要做到我滿意為止吧。」

........可惡！

「放心吧，我會加錢的。那麼，連中出的錢也一起加吧？」

狛枝凪斗說完就扶著自己的性器，直接插了進來。後穴還殘留著潤滑液，很順利的一插到底。日向創悶哼一聲，不甘心的咬緊下唇。然後他自暴自棄的笑了起來。

「怎麼，你就不怕得病嗎？」

性器深埋在他體內的少年笑了起來，他的陰莖隨著笑聲振動，日向繃緊肌肉忍耐著這些微的快感。

「我可是相信著日向君的啊。相信著憧憬這所學園的日向君，就算再怎麼不堪把自己搞得亂七八糟，也是會顧好身體健康的吧。吶，日向君。就算做這種事也要留在這所學校，是為了甚麼呢？」

他說的沒錯。日向是不提供內射的服務的，在他拼命追趕課程進度的時候，可沒有生奇奇怪怪的病的餘裕。好在他的客人一般都是重視養生的中年大叔，對這種有風險的行為也沒有興趣。就只有這個性格惡劣的傢伙會自說自話的插進來。

狛枝看著沉默的日向瞇細雙眼，突然興奮地顫抖，神情陶醉。

「啊哈，我該不會真的是第一個射在日向君裡面的吧！太幸運了，這之後會有怎樣的不幸，真令人害怕啊！居然要被我這種垃圾蟲子的精液灌滿肚子，真是不幸啊日向君！」

「吵死了！都是你強迫的吧！要做就快點做然後給我滾出去！」

日向創忍無可忍。狛枝依然掛著令人不爽的微笑，然後緩慢地動了起來。 

「真性急啊，日向君。不過呢，我跟性急的日向君不一樣.......」

他緩慢的輾磨腸壁的每一處，似乎在尋找甚麼。日向創皺起眉，有不好的預感。終於，他觸到了某一點。日向有所準備但還是難以控制的彈了一下。

「嗚！」

狛枝的笑容擴大了。

「栗子還是要剝殼才能嘗到內裡的美味，你說是吧，日向君？」

他開始衝撞。朝著剛剛找到的那一點，凶狠的，毫不留情的輾壓。日向仰頭，努力消化著過量的快感，呻吟洩出他咬緊的牙關，因為他的阻擾變成短促的氣音。

「那麼，繼續剛才的提問吧。對於剝栗子，我還是很有耐心的。做到這種程度也要留下來，就算像這樣被我蹂躪也要忍耐是為了甚麼，日向君？」

狛枝換了個角度進攻，用力一頂。日向弓緊背脊，緊閉雙眼無聲尖叫。狛枝根本沒有要讓他回答的意思。

「日向君明明可以去念其他學校的吧。家裡負擔不起的話，就去普通高中就好了吧。如果可以考上這裡，也能進到名列前茅的公立高中吧，就算不是最頂尖的高中，也沒所謂的吧。那麼日向君，就算出賣身體也非要念這所學校不可，到底是為了甚麼呢？」

日向把手放在眼前遮掩視線，狛枝的質問他想當成喘息聲讓它從耳邊流過，卻直直刺進心底，與進入他體內的利刃一同翻攪他的五臟六腑。

「不可以逃避喔日向君....看著我。」

狛枝強硬地把他的手拿開，壓在床上，就像他自己剛才所做的一樣。然後他暴露在對方的目光下，赤身裸體，望進他瞳孔的淺色眼珠似乎在尋找甚麼。日向的眼神隨著撞擊渙散，他忘卻了好勝心，陡然升起的不安讓他只想從狛枝的探究中逃脫。

「吶，日向君、」

他緩慢的整個抽出，壓下日向的大腿打到最開，將自己深深的埋進去，整根沒入。

 

「你在期望甚麼？」

 

日向創的眼神還是與狛枝凪斗對上了。他再也無法移開，動彈不得。狛枝凪斗的聲音極為冷酷，調笑的語氣全然退去，他的眼裡毫無笑意。日向創如墜冰窖，身體發熱內心卻冰涼徹底。

 

我在期望甚麼？

  


想要成為讓自己感到自豪的人。想要能夠抬頭挺胸的活著。想要像他們一樣，理所當然的昂首闊步，傲視群雄，擁有絕對的自信....始終相信自己...想要成為眾所期待的，那個人...

 

他說不出口。他甚麼都說不出來。

 

狛枝凪斗凝視他劇烈動搖的眼神，再度露出微笑。日向卻覺得那平靜的笑容令他無比恐懼，好像有濃烈的惡意化為尖刺藏在那笑容背後等著落下。

 

「說不出口嗎？我知道的喔，日向君，你呀...」

 

他已經袒露柔軟嫩肉。他無處可逃。

 

「你在幻想可以成為像他們一樣的人，不是嗎？」

 

日向創瞪大眼睛。行刑的刀刃落下了，惡意貫穿他全身，使他止不住發抖。

狛枝凪斗掛著滿意的笑容重新動了起來，又一次輾過前列腺，日向創就洩了出來。他失神一樣癱軟，精液從下垂的性器中汩汩流出。

狛枝俯身再次覆上自己的雙脣，日向被動的張嘴，任由對方的舌頭探入，模仿性交的動作抽插。

他在日向的身體裡繼續重重撞了幾下，右手在日向的乳頭上用力一擰。

痛感與快感交雜的刺激使日向後穴一緊，狛枝終於在他體內射了出來。

 

他們維持著狀似相擁的姿勢靜止一段時間，日向麻木地望著天花板，耳邊迴響著狛枝的喘氣聲。他到底在這裡做甚麼？

 

終於那具蒼白的身體從他身上移開，日向坐起身，下體一涼。非常不快的，精液從股間溢出沾濕了床單，狛枝目不轉睛的盯住這一幕。

日向用最快的速度跳下床，不管從腿間流淌而下的白濁，衝進浴室摔上門。

 

糟透了。這才不是幻想....我還沒有放棄。我才不會放棄。只要繼續努力，我一定會....

 

花灑落下，洗盡一切髒污，眼角滲出的液體也了無痕跡。

 

當他出浴室時，狛枝凪斗正躺在床上假寐，連續射精兩次對他削瘦的身體來說有些吃不消。日向背對他穿上衣服，草草的在便條紙上寫下一串號碼。

「匯錢到這個戶頭。不要忘了。」

說完就要邁步走出去。

「日向君也別忘了帶行李過來啊。明天就搬進來吧。」

床上的人睜眼坐了起來，日向深呼吸忍耐揍他的衝動。

「我不會再來了。不會再如你所願了。你也沒有證據，不是嗎？」

「是啊，正如日向君所言，垃圾一樣的我沒有當場拍下照片真的是低劣無能呢。」

日向繼續往門口走去。在他轉身進走廊的前一刻，狛枝的聲音傳了過來。

 

「你的覺悟只有這種程度嗎？」

 

前往門口的背影停了下來。

「真是令人失望啊。走出這裡以後日向君要怎麼辦呢？回去找那些老客戶嗎？在我這裡做一次就可以拿到的錢，你要花五倍的時間去取得嗎？難道日向君其實很喜歡做這種事情？你來到這所學校裡難道不是為了希望，而是來援交的？」

日向創僵硬的背影猛地轉過來，凶狠的緊盯狛枝譏諷的臉。

「日向君難道有很多時間可以浪費嗎？明明那麼簡單的題目都可以拿到那種分數....還真是平凡無能到絕望的程度呢。」

腦海裡閃過今天上午的考卷。令他非常挫折的成績。

「你這傢伙...難道翻了我的書包嗎？居然做出那麼低級的事情！」

「哈，我是最低劣差勁的垃圾渣滓我早就很明白了，但愚蠢的日向君沒有資格說我吧？我總要了解一下我是花錢在甚麼人身上，要做墊腳石也要衡量有沒有那個價值呢。」

一再被窺探隱私，日向的違和感越來越強烈了。從第一次見面就隱約存在的不詳預感，似乎正逐漸成為現實。

「你...到底想做甚麼啊？」

「從一開始我就想問了。你這傢伙是第一次吧，也就是說，做這種事不是常態吧。你硬要跟我交易，真的是為了上床嗎？從頭到尾老做些多餘的事，說些奇怪的話...你到底想幹甚麼啊？」

「從一開始？果然你也有感覺的嗎。」

「甚麼？」

狛枝只是靜靜的微笑。

「當然是為了希望啊。」

「蛤？」

「日向君不也想要嗎？我們是一同追求希望的夥伴啊。」

「我不明白你在說甚麼。」

「所以我不是說了嗎？以日向君這種隨便的心態，想要成為充滿希望的存在，根本是癡心妄想。」

狛枝言語的利刃冷不防的又伸了出來，刺的日向措手不及。

 

「我才不是....！」

他剛剛才將入侵到身體深處的精液都摳挖出來。所有的掐傷，瘀痕，觸感，味道，今天的，從那時候開始的，都依然殘留在他的身上。都是恥辱的印記。

 

怎麼會是隨便的心態。他居然敢這樣說。他根本就不懂自己做了甚麼犧牲。像他這種人...像他這種天生有錢又聰明，根本不用付出代價就可以輕鬆站在那裏的，怎麼會懂！

才不是妄想....我....我會....

 

「不是？我啊，都已經自願成為日向君的墊腳石，提供協助了。但日向君卻因為無聊的對抗心理拒絕接受，打算繼續使用那種沒有效率的做法，你的覺悟也就不過如此而已嘛。」

 

這句話如一盆冷水澆在他頭上，強行冷卻他憤怒的頭腦。

 

......他說的沒錯。今天的經驗再怎麼不愉快，那五倍的錢是實打實的。看看這棟房子的格局，想必那錢他是付的出來的，就算不付日向也會逼他吐出來。他需要錢，很需要錢。如果這傢伙就是這麼無聊，錢多到無處花硬要做這種無聊的事，那就算他再過分一些也是他自找的吧—

 

「好啊，這可是你說的，那就如你所願吧。但是五倍我可不夠啊，我一開始就說了不想要跟學校同學交易吧，在學校碰見被識破怎麼辦啊，給我負起責任再加一倍吧。你說要我搬進來是吧？同居代表我連私人生活都犧牲了啊，隨時都要給你提供服務甚麼的，連交通時間都省了，理所當然再加一倍吧？還有啊，你今天問都沒問就直接中出了吧？天曉得你下次不打招呼就會做出甚麼事來，性格這麼差勁不會連性癖也很變態吧，以防萬一再加一倍啊。要我明天就搬，這麼趕是要我放下手邊的事就配合你，和其他客戶的關係也要火速處理，要快就要加錢，這也是常識吧？再加一倍。最重要的是，你根本就不是想做愛吧?我是不懂你到底想做甚麼，但你老說些莫名其妙的話，跟你做完我精神異常疲憊，這都是你的錯。情緒勞動再加一倍。好了，算一算全部加起來共十倍。辦的到吧？說我覺悟不夠，該不會你自己提出的就要先退縮了吧？這不就是你想要的嗎？」

 

日向一口氣說完，喘著氣怒瞪狛枝。沒有得到回答，那人只是安靜地低下頭，表情被過長的瀏海所掩蓋。

 

終於要放棄了嗎？這個傢伙真的是太麻煩了，糟糕透頂，如果可以嚇退他再好不過了。如果他答應了，就忍耐這段時間，早點把未來的學費也賺齊了，自己就可以擺脫這種生活了吧。這樣狠撈一筆是有些不道德...但這都是他活該吧！

 

「啊哈、啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

狛枝突然爆發出一陣狂笑。當他抬起低垂的頭，先前掀起一角的，隱約能瞧見的真面目，如今再無遮掩。他中性的五官因惡意的笑容扭曲，在那潔白至有透明感的皮相底下，有甚麼腐爛之物散發出陣陣黑氣。臉上那雙灰綠色眼瞳此時異常混濁，卻又比先前都更為炯炯有神，黑得發亮，彷彿他終於活了過來。

 

什、什麼啊這傢伙...他到底是...

 

他真的不正常啊！

 

「你真是太棒了啊！日向君！我果然沒有看錯你。」

 

「我從第一眼看到你就知道了。那個不堪的拚死掙扎的眼神...」

 

「就像路邊的垃圾一樣。就像希望的墊腳石一樣...」

 

「你跟我很相似啊。」

 

相似？哪裡相似？

 

沒想到對方會講那樣的話，日向愣住了。因為這出乎意料的話語，反而使他冷靜下來。

 

不想承認的，他的確感覺到了甚麼。

是啊，這傢伙...為什麼笑聲會如此絕望呢？

 

他一直認為狛枝凪斗是那些他所憧憬的，優秀高貴的同學們的一員。他居住在豪宅之中，他的一切都是那麼體面、從容、充滿自信。他的頭腦明晰，容貌清俊，與他身處的一切如此相稱，正是雲端上的人。雖然會講些奇怪的話，但日向原以為那只是性格刻薄古怪的一種體現。但日向此時感覺到，有些什麼更根本的，從根處就已是不同存在的相異之處.....

狛枝凪斗沒有那種穩定感。與那些含著金湯匙出身，在呵護與金錢的澆灌之下矜貴生長的名門子弟那種理所當然的傲氣不同，他的狂傲飄搖如火焰，彷彿會在燃燒殆盡後熄滅。

日向創彷彿窺見了，他那華美的外殼底下，滿目瘡痍，殘破不堪，就像在無人聞問中獨自奮戰至今。

 

弔詭的，在狛枝凪斗威脅過他，並笑的像個瘋子的現在，日向創萌生了想要了解他的想法。

 

也許他想錯了。他並不是如他所想像的那樣輕鬆的活著。

 

但無論他如何自輕自賤........他依然是屬於他們的一員。就算他說了自己有和他相似之處，他們之間仍有決定性的不同。他們身在此處的立場，他們之間的交易，正正說明了這一點。

他的才能無庸置疑，他們之間的天秤依舊傾斜。他依舊無可抑止的羨慕著他。

 

「...我跟你才不一樣。」

 

「是嗎？我還以為，如果是你的話，一定能理解我的。」

 

如果我跟你一樣的話....我就不用在這裡做這種事情了吧。我們的關係也會是對等的吧。

 

「不要露出這樣的表情啊，日向君。」

他的語氣異常溫柔。

「你應該為自己感到自豪。你所做的一切，都是為了向自己所相信的希望前進。」

 

這輕柔的話語卻比先前那些激烈的言詞帶給日向更強烈的影響，他的眼眶酸澀，喉嚨不受控制的發緊，明明先前無論狛枝如何否定他都能夠堅持住。

從來沒有人對他說過這樣的話。從來沒有人肯定他的努力。所有人都對他不抱期望，所有人都認為他的努力是沒有必要的。他的父母至今仍以為自己拿到了學校的補助金，並在他帶著黑眼圈回家時依舊勸他轉學到普通高中就讀。當他在陌生男人的淫穢眼光中脫下褲子，踩著浸泡在精液中的自尊前進，只有他可以支撐自己忍耐這一切。

 

「來吧，日向君。把我當作墊腳石，向我展現你的希望吧。」

啊啊，這個男人很危險。他深刻的感受到了，要在狛枝的面前保持正常，劃清界線維持僅僅是交易的關係，越來越困難。他總如獵人般蟄伏等待，只要自己稍有鬆懈即見縫插針，生生剝下自我防衛的硬殼，鮮血淋漓。但他卻在找出那些隱藏於深處，早已存在從未癒合的傷口以後，又施以撫慰。

 

「我下次會支付你提出的十倍價錢。但有沒有再下一次，取決於你是否能讓我看見希望的光輝。 更多更多的向我展現你的希望吧。」

  
看來已成定局。既然如此，既然如此....那麼我要....

 

他確實感到恐懼，但心靈異常的平靜。是啊，很可怕。但是他已經決定了。既然要做就要做到底。無論是狛枝凪斗，還是他自己，能夠利用的就要徹底利用，直到榨乾剩餘價值，直到.......達成自己的目標為止。

 

「那麼，究竟會是我先喪失墊腳石的資格對你不再具有利用價值，還是在此之前就感到膩煩終止這個遊戲呢...」

 

他的臉龐在興奮的笑容中泛起病態的潮紅。

 

「跟我一決勝負吧，日向君。」

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝好友平綠陪我討論，提供梗讓我寫進去<3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 援交AU，貴族學校設定，無希望之峰學園。  
> 狛枝有點過分

  
日向今日頭腦特別昏沉，老師講課的聲音從耳邊滑過，無法於腦內產生意義。昨夜並未睡在自己的租屋處，而日向對於環境變化較為敏感，有著多餘但也相當符合平凡人的，膽小鬼的警惕。因此即使昨夜睡在一看就價格不斐的高級寢具上，與他人同床共枕的不安足以打消身體上的舒適，更何況這個人是，狛枝凪斗。

 

如狛枝所願日向昨晚搬了進去，他刻意選擇較晚的時間抵達減少接觸，而狛枝隨意招呼了他一下就回房繼續閱讀書籍，令日向著實鬆了一口氣。明天要上學，他實在沒有精神體力與狛枝折騰。狛枝的家陳設簡單，即使不缺錢但只買了必要的家具，因此並沒有能供日向使用的客房。日向侷促不安的將課本攤在餐桌上試圖溫習，但遲遲無法進入狀態。

 

狛枝凪斗，在他身後的房間裡。他在看些甚麼呢？也是課本嗎？不，不是吧。八成是擺在最上層的那本外文書吧，也不像大眾小說。恐怕是擁有在應付課業之餘，還能將吸收知識視為休閒的餘裕吧。

 

他一定像這樣涉獵了許多課外書籍吧。他就是這樣建構起奇怪思想的嗎？狛枝的言詞中總有自貶，但他的姿態卻如此篤定，宛若在宣揚宇宙的規則，世界的真理。明知狛枝凪斗不正常，日向的辯駁卻蒼白無力。絕對的自信，奇異的激情，狛枝話語中所蘊含的力量，他全然欠奉。因他除此常識構成的正常框架，他一無所有。

 

日向猛的掐了一下大腿，把渙散的意識用疼痛的刺激喚回。

 

正因如此，所以我…所以我更沒有能在這裡分心的餘裕…

 

奮力壓下陡然升起的不安，日向再次將自己驅趕回追逐目標的日常之中。

 

 

\---

 

勉強打起精神將老師講解的重點都記下了，終於迎來了中午。睡眠不足導致陣陣反胃，但為了下午的課程，無論如何都應該吃點。日向收拾好桌面，緩慢起身打算到食堂隨便買個麵包將就一下。他的視線掃過教室前門，卻瞥見熟悉的白髮身影，渾沌的頭腦頓時清醒了過來。

 

這傢伙在這裡做甚麼？

 

狛枝凪斗斜倚在門旁，雙手插兜似乎在等著甚麼人。

 

他是來找我的嗎？他來找我做甚麼？不不不等下…他怎麼會知道我是哪一班的？

 

日向創整個慌了。他一點都不想在學校碰見狛枝凪斗，他應當只存在於他需要交易的特定時刻，屬於他放學後淤泥般的夜晚，這人竟從他居家的私人空間，一路侵蝕到他最重視的學校生活。

 

嘖…我當初…就是怕會有這種情況發生…！

 

冷靜。慌張也無濟於事…現在應該要避免與狛枝在學校碰面。而且搞不好那傢伙根本不是來找自己的…也許是自己想太多了。

 

就當作是這樣吧。在這裡還是迴避為好…真有甚麼事，回家再說吧。

 

日向打算當作沒有看見直接離開，他目不斜視的快速往後門走去。很好，就這樣迅速穿過人群，直接拐彎下樓去食堂…

 

「呀，日向君。還真是巧啊。」

 

……巧你個頭！這傢伙是怎麼瞬間移動到後門的！

 

日向僵住了，為掩飾緊張，他過於用力的猛然轉身，狛枝凪斗就在身後笑意盈盈地望著他。這笑容有些太燦爛了，笑的他心底發寒。這傢伙為什麼總是讓人這麼不舒服…！

 

「正巧有些事想跟日向君說呢。方便跟我來一下嗎。」

「…要說甚麼？有甚麼事等放學再說吧。」

「…不來嗎。也是啊，日向君果然不想跟我這種人一起嗎。有些話還是覺得應該私下講比較妥當，日向君不來的話，那就只好在這裡說了。今天晚上，日向君能夠幫我—」

「等…等一下！你要我跟你去哪裡？趕快走吧！」

 

這傢伙瘋了嗎！？大庭廣眾之下想說些甚麼啊…！明明也是這間學校的學生就不怕被聽到！旁邊可就是我的班級教室啊…！已經有同班同學看過來了！

 

狛枝笑了一下。日向真恨他那種意味深長的曖昧笑容。

「那麼走吧，日向君。」

狛枝領著日向往建築內人煙罕至的角落逐漸深入，喧鬧聲被遠遠拋在身後。越過層層階梯迴廊，他們最終拐進一個隱蔽的狹小廁所。

 

日向在洗手台前站定，急匆匆發問只想速戰速決。

「說吧，有甚麼事？你—」

話還沒說完，就被狛枝一把抓住手腕拖進隔間，然後上鎖。

 

…搞甚麼？不想要被聽到的話，沒必要進來吧？就算關門隔音效果也有限，而且不站在外面的話不就沒辦法遠遠看到來人了嗎…?更何況…這也太近了…！

 

日向緊繃著盡可能往後退，但他都貼在門上了，和狛枝的距離仍近到令他不適。雖然有過極親密的接觸，面對狛枝他總是無法抑制逃跑的衝動，因為這個人總是令他難以理解，不可理喻，就像現在——

「吶，日向君。」

狛枝露出剛剛那樣過於燦爛的，天使般的笑容。

「幫我口交吧。」

 

「...你說甚麼？」

 

「我說，幫我口交吧。就現在，在這裡。」

 

「...開甚麼玩笑—，你不要，太過分了！」

日向太過震驚以至於都要忘記憤怒了。他知道狛枝性格惡劣，但沒想到渾蛋到這種程度。

 

「過分的是日向君才對吧？我們明明同床共枕...日向君今天就一聲不吭的自己起床到學校了，還為了避開我特地提早了吧。日向君打算在學校裡遇到我都裝作不認識嗎，還真是無情呢。」

「說甚麼啊，也沒有必要有多餘的互動吧，本來就只是交易，連朋友都不是...！」

「那麼至少交易要好好做吧。都說因為會在學校碰見要我多付一倍的錢了...不在學校裡做些甚麼的話，我不是太虧了嗎。」

 

日向徹底懵了。他曾無數次懷疑自己做這些事是錯誤的，但從沒有哪個客戶的要求，令他如此痛苦。

 

「你...你明明知道，我...在這所學校裡做這種事甚麼的，根本就，沒可能...」

「就是因為知道才要這樣做啊，日向君會特別興奮吧？好了，只要求口交，沒有要做完全套，我也有為容易緊張的日向君著想啊。不幹的話，就跪下來趴著舔我的鞋子吧。不用做性交易也能拿錢，大優惠了喔。」

 

甚麼啊，那種事...他在說甚麼啊！

 

「你也太糟蹋人了...不甘心的話，那一倍的錢以後就別付了，夠了吧。」

「蛤？都已經拿過十倍的錢了，日向君難道要說話不算話嗎？」

 

狛枝一邊眉毛抬起，一眼瞇起的同時瞪大另一隻眼睛。這個人怎麼能做出這麼惡劣的表情啊！

 

「甚麼說話不算話？這不在當初的約定裡吧！」

「我說過了吧，日向君要讓我看見你的希望，不然我只是在浪費時間而已。日向君難道不是抱著甚麼都能接受的覺悟提出十倍的價錢的嗎？我當初可是很敬佩你的決心的啊，現在就要放棄了嗎，太讓人失望了啊。日向君不是說我有奇怪的性癖又加了一倍嗎，那照理說不管我想做甚麼，日向君都應該配合吧。你連這點都沒想到就提出要求了嗎？吶，讓我看看啊，日向君的覺悟...為了希望，你應該要跨越我這個阻礙繼續往前進吧，日向君不是一直都這樣過來的嗎。做得到吧？」

 

日向創看著持續逼迫他的狛枝，似乎終於懂了。自然一時衝動抬價的是他，給了狛枝連本帶利討回來的空間…但就算他不這樣做，這個人依舊會得寸進尺的。

 

這傢伙...在考驗我。羞辱我、踐踏我，看著我狼狽掙扎的樣子...這就是他所謂的希望嗎？

 

狛枝凪斗和過去的客戶都不一樣。與他交易意味著迅速獲得巨大利益，但也伴隨著失速毀滅的預感，正如賭博一般。當然報酬是穩定且實打實的，早上的日向看著帳戶裡那比過去他所有交易加起來都要多的數字，喜悅到飄飄然甚至還為了拿太多錢有些良心不安，他的技術並沒有優良到可以拿這個價。但是現在，他明白了，就像先前他隱約察覺的，狛枝凪斗要的不是性服務...是他的靈魂、人格和自尊。他要看著日向在刀尖上跳舞，一步步的割肉獻祭，獻給名為「希望」的神祇...在狛枝凪斗的定義裡，他們都是希望的信徒。他要測試，無論他要求甚麼，日向都會毫不猶豫割下嗎？即使一步步命中要害，也無所謂嗎？當全部割下，最後還會剩甚麼呢？是的，無法預期的不是報酬，而是代價，聽起來可笑的就像是魔鬼交易。原來他居然主動擴大了這場瘋狂遊戲的規模，日向知道他甚至還可以再喊價，賭注加倍，利益加倍，風險也加倍。然而有本錢下注的是狛枝，無論價錢提高多少倍看來他都游刃有餘，而日向已為他提出的新要求劇烈動搖。

 

所以現在的問題是，他要繼續這場賠本交易嗎？

 

再八次。上次和狛枝做了兩回…就使他賺齊下學期的學費了。再熬過八次，如果能讓狛枝一次多做幾回，還可以更快，他就能結束這種生活，專心往自己的目標邁進了。

 

即使這傢伙令人厭惡，他說的也沒錯。日向一路就是這樣過來的，在做援交的第一天，他就已經豁出去了，口交也不是沒有做過。但日向現在更深刻的認知到了，為何狛枝凪斗是不一樣的。日向過去工作時都能將自己割裂開來，好像那個熟練服侍男人的不是自己，一切結束過後他又能變回原本的日向創。這只是一份工作而已，沒有人能真正的侮辱佔有他，正常的客人也不關心，他們無須知道他笑臉背後的想法，只要他提供好的服務。但狛枝凪斗偏不，他就是要瞄準日向硬殼間的縫隙，揪住他的靈魂，從厚厚的殼後面拖出來..嘲諷他，強迫他直面自己的不堪。選在學校，日向心目中的聖殿，更是徹底打破日向的分界了。

 

越是如此，他就越不能讓他得逞。好啊，想看我的反應是嗎？我就使勁全力用營業態度面對你。

 

「先說好了，你也要確保不被發現啊。」

「那當然了，就算是我，也是有羞恥心的。放心吧，不會有人來的，因為我很幸運啊。」

 

幸運那種虛無縹緲的東西也能當保證嗎？算了這傢伙講話一向奇怪，只要他能不扯後腿就好了。

 

那麼，速戰速決吧。

 

日向在狛枝面前蹲下來，俐落地扯開皮帶，拉下拉鍊，從內褲裡掏出狛枝的東西。他面無表情，只是專心致志的舔舐嘴裡的性器，並不打算培養氣氛而是要讓狛枝在生理上高潮，以最快的速度射出來。他輕輕撫弄狛枝的囊袋，來回舔拭龜頭和柱體，陰莖誠實的充血變硬。他用舌尖舔弄馬眼，探入冠狀溝，挑弄繫帶，專攻敏感度最高的部位，聽見狛枝在他上方抽氣，大腿緊繃。繼續依照這個進度，應該就快了。以上次騎乘的經驗而言，在一般情況下狛枝並不持久，只要能讓他一直舒服到難以開口製造亂子，應該就能順利的盡早結束──

!!

下體痛感和快感交雜的強烈衝擊讓日向猛地一震，他身體一歪，一手撐在地上才勉強保持平衡。狛枝居然抬腳用皮靴踩上他的性器，還持續加強力道。日向發出驚呼張嘴，就被狛枝抓住後腦往前按，硬挺的陰莖直捅他的喉嚨。疼痛逼出了日向的淚水，那一瞬間他內心飆出了自己所知不多的所有髒話。要不是日向有練過深喉，趕緊放鬆肌肉，剛剛那一下肯定受傷了。狛枝的手掌插進髮間摩娑，另一手撫摸日向喉嚨清晰的鼓起。

「太厲害了…日向君…」

日向硬是推開狛枝的小腹往後抽離一些才得以呼吸，差點被這個沒經驗的混蛋搞到窒息。他往上怒瞪罪魁禍首，那人面色潮紅看來相當興奮，甚至因為他的瞪視性器又脹大了一圈。

 

這個…虐待狂！

 

「你終於肯看我了…很不錯的眼神喔，日向君。剛剛該不會以為那樣就可以結束了吧？」

 

果然沒辦法這麼順利的嗎！

 

日向感到後腦杓的手掌又施力按壓，他換了個角度讓陰莖順暢的滑入，並在頂到底時收緊喉嚨，舌頭盡可能的沿著柱身滑動。既然不能改變這傢伙糟糕的性癖，不如想辦法避免受傷，盡早結束這荒謬的狀況。不管他說甚麼都裝作沒有聽到，抽離自我機械性的動作…對，就像面對其他客人一樣。

 

狛枝的性器就這樣在他的嘴裡抽插起來，往後退回到唇舌間時，日向收緊口腔吮吸發出淫靡的水聲。

「我的陰莖那麼美味嗎，日向君？看你吸的那麼享受的樣子…」

對於狛枝過分的調戲，日向充耳不聞。這種程度的汙言穢語於工作中並不罕見，他只聽見狛枝的喘息變的粗重，看來他使用的技巧對於狛枝確實有效。

 

但狛枝顯然不會這麼簡單就放過他。

「多麼諷刺啊日向君…在這所你憧憬的希望的學園裡…在希望的大家都在努力的時候…你卻在這裡含著我這種垃圾蟲子的陰莖…」

「啊哈，不過拖你進來我也很厚顏無恥就是了…」

「這不是很適合我們這種墊腳石的骯髒勾當嗎？」

 

日向一陣暈眩，酸澀的眼角更加灼熱，眼淚持續溢出。

我……

即使自我說服這只是生理反應，痛苦依舊清晰。他努力忘記自己現在如何悲慘，但在熟知他弱點的狛枝面前，一切掙扎皆是徒勞。他的靈魂因苦楚而顫動，創口向持刀者袒露柔軟內裡，淚水如血液汩汩流出。再次地，狛枝成功了。

似乎終於從日向的神情中得到他想要的，狛枝沒有再做出刁難日向的行為。

「全部喝下去…日向君。」

他牢牢壓著日向的頭，不讓他有後退的機會，將精液全數釋放在日向的唇齒之間。

 

日向在嘴中含著狛枝性器的情況下費力的吞嚥，小心避免嗆到。狛枝緊盯著日向的喉結滾動，確認他全部吞下之後，才滿意的鬆開桎梏。

日向打掉還停留在腦後意猶未盡的那隻手，用力踢開門衝向洗手台乾嘔，將水龍頭開到最大拼命漱口以洗去嘴裡的腥味。

 

狛枝慢悠悠踱出隔間，充滿笑意的聲音從日向身後傳來。

「真過分啊，日向君…就算是垃圾一樣的我射出的噁心液體，洗得那麼拼命我也是會受傷的。」

他走到日向旁邊，欣賞日向臉頰、衣領都有些濕淋淋的樣子。因為深喉導致窒息的紅暈還留在眼角，水珠順著喉嚨的線條流下，吸水的襯衫透出肉色。看他這副狼狽的模樣，讓狛枝甚至又開始有點興奮。

「雖然售後服務有點糟…不過，合格了。就算只做半套也會給你全套的錢的。」

說著肯定的話語，但濃厚的惡意又從那笑容中流瀉出來。

 

「日向君啊…真虧你被我這樣的垃圾渣滓羞辱，也能夠堅持下來呢。為什麼就是不放棄呢？不…打從一開始覺得自己有資格努力，甚至跟其他優秀高貴的同學混在一起，就是不得了的粗神經了吧。我啊，知道自己甚麼事都做不成，充其量只能做個墊腳石協助希望的大家發光發熱而已，連跟他們同班都誠惶誠恐。日向君明明甚麼才能也沒有，連跟上課業都很吃力，居然覺得自己能夠成為希望，有勇無謀的付出努力…不覺得很不要臉嗎？」

 

在狛枝長篇大論時，日向終於停下反覆的清洗，扯下擦手紙擦乾臉和被自己搓揉至紅腫的嘴唇，平復氣息後鎮定地開口。

 

「再加三倍。」

「甚麼？」

「深喉、口爆、吞精…都是額外服務。你給我加錢。」

看著狛枝錯愕的臉，日向無法控制地感到失落。

 

甚麼啊…之前說的…肯定我的努力，都是騙人的嗎？原來是，覺得我連努力的資格都沒有啊。

 

「哈哈，哈哈哈哈！真精彩啊，日向君。為什麼你總是這樣…出人意料呢。明明只是隨時都會被輕易吞噬的弱小希望…但我為何就是無法停止在意你呢？…吶，日向君。下次，也讓我看見你的希望吧。」

狛枝的聲音從高亢的大笑逐漸低微下來，最後只剩唇間的呢喃。日向只覺得疲憊，內心空蕩蕩的，不想再對狛枝莫名其妙的言語做出回應。

 

「放心吧，我會加錢的。距離午休結束還有段時間…日向君，一起吃飯吧？」

「不了，我沒有胃口。」

「這怎麼行呢，下午還要上課呢。啊哈，難道日向君吃我的精液就飽了嗎？」

日向用力瞪了狛枝一眼，轉身就要走出去。狛枝伸手拉住他的手腕。

「開玩笑的，別生氣嘛，日向君。我會請客的。」

日向猛地甩開狛枝的手。

「我還沒有窮到連午餐錢都付不起。還是說，這也是工作的內容之一？我陪你吃飯你也要付我錢嗎？」

沒錯，就是這樣。無論你到底想幹甚麼，你就只是個客人而已。

 

狛枝鬆手了。欠揍的笑意從他臉上退去，看起來居然有些失落。

「你誤會了，日向君。我真的只是…想要跟你一起吃飯而已。」

日向看著狛枝沮喪的臉，有些不可置信。

 

你這傢伙不就只是想玩弄我嗎？這是甚麼意思？我是不會被你騙的。

 

日向等著狛枝講出新的要脅。但狛枝甚麼都沒說，而是一副真的很難過的樣子。

 

搞甚麼...剛剛才狠狠羞辱我，現在就表現的好像我欺負他一樣？

 

「下次吧。我現在暫時不想看到你。」

日向還是頭也不回的走了。他不知道為什麼自己會跟狛枝講出「下次」，也許因為他受傷的表情看起來太過真誠，讓他下意識心軟了。曾經對他這種人抱有期待，現在也無法完全狠下心的自己，還真真正正是個笨蛋啊。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 對這篇居然有2...卡了很久很久  
> 如果不是明音一直督促我大概是生不出來  
> 謝謝明音陪我討論給我信心


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狛枝生日快樂。清水過渡回，我真的很不會寫日常

 

 

對日向來說，「回家」這件事第一次變的如此令人疲憊。他現在要回去的，當然不是自己的家，那是狛枝凪斗的家。即使狛枝坐落於市中心的高級公寓遠不是日向的老舊租屋處所能相比，但他現在無比懷念那個狹窄但整潔的小窩。因為無論那個地方多麼的豪華舒適，都不是能夠放心歇息的棲所，而是另一個戰場。

 

所以他婉拒了同學放學一起走的邀請，留在教室整理筆記，硬是留到全班最後一個離開。除了不想面對的心情，也有客觀上的理由，他沒有狛枝家裡的鑰匙，也沒有門禁卡。如果他到家了狛枝還沒歸來，他連大門都進不了，而打電話確認狛枝的所在地，又是他極力想避免的接觸。他們已經交換了手機號碼，但是日向一次也沒有打過，他也不想要打。

 

等日向拖拖拉拉的到家，狛枝果然已經在家裡。日向於緊閉的門前吞了口口水，做好了不管狛枝又說甚麼莫名其妙的話，都不會再動搖的心理準備。

 

然而面對嚴陣以待的日向，前來開門的狛枝只是沉默地凝視了他一會兒，又慢吞吞地回到沙發上拾起看到一半的書籍。

 

搞甚麼啊那傢伙...欲言又止的樣子...

 

明明應該要慶幸沒有又開啟新一輪糾纏，結果狛枝刻意不與他說話，不知為何令日向感覺不是滋味。他一邊脫鞋子，一邊用眼角餘光瞄向斜倚在沙發上的狛枝。平時總是很亢奮的自說自話，現在怎麼好像很消沉的樣子？

 

中午分別時狛枝的沮喪表情，從日向腦內一閃而過，與眼前的狛枝重疊了。

 

...不是吧？不可能吧？

 

日向思緒混亂的穿越客廳，狛枝仍目不轉睛的盯著書籍，一手伸到茶几上探入塑膠袋拿了一片白吐司。桌上整整一條白吐司，似乎已經吃了數片。

 

等下，那是他的晚餐？就吃這樣？

 

日向不禁驚詫於這個該死的付錢給他的，有錢公子哥的飲食水準。就連正在存錢必須省吃儉用的自己，晚餐好歹也買了個炒麵麵包他原本想要自己煮，但不清楚狛枝家裡的情況，就先作罷了。難不成他有腸胃炎？真是活該。

 

先前的不愉快經驗，讓他忍不住幸災樂禍了起來。但如果可以的話，以後還是想要盡量自己下廚。日向本著不想主動向狛枝開口的逃避心態，自行對環境進行了勘查。開放式廚房的設計簡潔大方，流理臺仍維持著乾淨的雪白色。是用心清潔，還是根本很少使用？瓦斯點燃相當順暢，廚具數量少但樣式齊全。餐具都好好的收納在櫃子裡，比起碗筷刀叉更多。烘碗機裡，只孤零零的躺著幾個玻璃杯。他是真的都沒有在煮？冰箱…..

 

 

「全部都是藍羊？」

 

雖然有預感大概不會是甚麼健康的畫面，日向還是對過於偏頗的組成嚇到了。不只是側邊的飲料架，連冷藏的夾層都擺滿了同款能量飲料。到底是多狂熱的喜好啊！

 

除此之外也過於空曠，食材呢？居然連醬油都沒有。抹醬倒是種類多樣，這傢伙真的只吃吐司嗎。

 

啊。糟了。原本是不想說話的。一不小心就...

 

「那個啊，不過是買了一罐藍羊，自動販賣機裡的藍羊就全部掉出來了…我說過了，我很幸運啊。」

 

一直埋首於閱讀的狛枝，抬頭看向他，自然的接話了。並不如外表看起來的那麼沉浸於書本中，對於環境的變化依然敏銳。他身上的氣氛在開口的瞬間微妙的改變了，日向甚至覺得他好像是在微笑。

  


「不是啊，重點是，冰箱裡除此之外就沒其他東西了？你都不煮飯的嗎？」

 

「嗯，以前偶爾會煮，最近沒那個心情呢…而且吃飯的話，有吐司就夠了吧。」

 

「甚麼啊！你明明就很有錢！不想煮的話，也不用省錢能好好吃正餐的吧！不要讓父母擔心啊！」

 

難怪他的皮膚蒼白，身材瘦弱，日向還記得袒裎相見時，胸腹間隱約可見肋骨。日向有些生氣，他自己為了存錢精打細算，努力在節省開支的同時仍然維持營養均衡，畢竟完美的體魄，對於一名優秀的學生來說是必須的，是日向心中目標的一環。狛枝明明不需要像他這樣憋屈，卻擺著錢不用虧待自己身體。

 

「哈哈哈，沒關係的，日向君。我的父母在我小學時就意外過世了，所以不會有人擔心垃圾一樣的我的，日向君無須在意。」

 

什…什麼…怎麼可能不在意…

 

日向徹底懵了。他怎麼也想不到會聽到這種內情。

 

「啊…是這樣啊。抱歉，狛枝，我不知道…」

 

「日向君不需要為這種事情道歉喔，這並非什麼不幸。因為若不是如此，我也不會獲得大量的遺產和自由...最終我果然還是幸運的。」

 

與方才曖昧的表情不同，狛枝堆起了過於燦爛的笑容，但這熟悉的笑臉卻讓日向陷入了混亂。

 

他為什麼能開朗的說著這種事情？無法理解…這究竟是強顏歡笑，還是他真的這麼認為…不行…頭開始痛起來了...

 

困惑震驚中，日向先前的預感卻於混沌中浮現，因得到證實而逐漸清晰。

 

唯有一件事情是確定的。狛枝的人生，也並不輕鬆。他會成為現在的樣子，也是有不得已的理由吧。

 

即使如此，也不代表狛枝的所作所為是合理的。

 

我是絕對不會輕易原諒的。

 

明明應該是這樣的…但是…

 

些微升起的怒氣全部消散了。取而代之的，是逐漸湧現的，無可抑止的同情。

 

那個時候，聽到狛枝絕望的笑聲時，首度萌生的想要了解他的想法，重新回到了腦海，並且更為強烈。

 

炒麵麵包，還是明天再吃吧。

 

日向再度回到門口，抬腳套進才剛脫下的皮鞋。

「日向君要去哪裡？」

 

狛枝總算放下了書，坐直了身體，神色竟有些驚慌。

 

「我去一趟超市。你啊，就算一個人住也不要亂吃啊。等我回來就是了。」

 

 

「日向君買了什麼？」

 

前來應門的狛枝緊緊盯著他，對袋子裡的東西表現出了莫大的好奇。

 

「烏冬麵。一袋有好幾包，我就順便煮給你好了，借一下廚房。」日向說完逕直走向流理臺，廚房的所有者亦步亦趨地尾隨。他跟得太近了，超過日向所能容忍的距離。

 

「你不要一直跟在我後面！」 

 

狛枝無視日向的抗議，探頭觀察日向果斷拆開昆布，取出三片扔到裝滿水的鍋子裡，擺到瓦斯爐上，開火。

 

「日向君，難道是要煮給我吃嗎。」

 

「我說了，只是順便！只是用了你的廚房，禮貌起見連你的份一起做而已。」

 

那毛茸茸的白色腦袋在臉旁蹭呀蹭，日向感到越發煩燥。

 

「不過是煮麵有甚麼好看的，你去餐廳坐著等著。」

 

狛枝只是專心欣賞日向切蔥的俐落手法，對日向再次的驅逐令充耳不聞。

 

「呀，真的是要煮給我吃啊，真開心。但我比起烏龍麵更喜歡義大利麵呢，希望日向君下次可以記得。」

 

居然開始點菜了。面對給了三分顏色就開起染紡的狛枝，日向忍無可忍。

 

「誰管你啊！你到底要不要吃！」

 

「當然要了。」

 

看著狛枝如孩童般的純粹笑臉，日向只想把湯勺扣他臉上。

 

 

直到日向撈起熟透的麵條，礙手礙腳的狛枝才終於發揮了作用，自覺遞來湯碗。待日向整理好環境，來到餐桌落座，碗筷皆已就位，可以開始用餐。

 

狛枝喝了口柴魚高湯，隨即皺眉給出失禮的感想。

 

「真是樸素的味道呢。」

 

「很樸素真是對不起啊，我跟你這傢伙可不一樣，沒有多餘的錢去買高級食材，要求這麼高下次自己買如何。」

 

日向忿忿然用力咬麵，對面挑三揀四的問題兒童卻放下碗筷，微笑的看著他。突然有種強烈的不祥預感。

 

這是甚麼啊，這種正中下懷的表情。

 

「說的也是呢。那明天放學，日向君跟我一起去超市吧，就約在校門口見。當然，是日向君負責煮，我會告訴你我喜歡的口味的。順帶一提，我明天想吃漢堡排。」

 

狛枝像是從來不知道甚麼是分寸，再次提出得寸進尺的過分要求。

 

「什...！！你這傢伙，不要擅自決定自說自話啊！還有我為什麼要配合你的喜好！」

 

「那當然了，因為是我出錢啊。」

 

他沉默了一會兒，正當日向打算繼續拒絕時，再次開口了。

 

「日向君啊，像這樣在家裡，品嘗著他人親手做的料理，這種像是家庭一樣感覺，在父母過世後，還是第一次啊。遭逢這樣的幸運以後，要是吃不到日向君做的飯，我可能連吃吐司的心情都沒有了。當然我也會幫忙的，別看我這樣我可是很擅長打掃的，洗碗和家裡的清潔就交給我就行了。所以，可以的吧，日向君，繼續做飯給我吃，吶？」

 

日向愣在原地，烏冬麵從筷間滑落。

 

都說到這種地步了，要怎麼拒絕啊。

 

「好吧。等下記得洗碗啊。」

 

「一定會的。那麼，多謝款待 ♪」

 

 

用餐完畢，日向在餐桌上攤開作業，才剛進入狀況，洗完碗的狛枝，就做為大型干擾源在他旁邊坐下。

 

「狛枝，你有書桌不是嗎？為何不回房間，要在餐廳跟我擠呢。」

 

「真小氣啊，日向君，我坐這邊也不會影響到你寫作業吧。而且說到底這是我家，要坐哪裡都是我的自由，日向君要有點寄人籬下的自覺才是。」

 

......我住進來也是你逼的吧！

 

日向索性不理狛枝繼續寫作業，狛枝看日向沒有反應笑了一下，也打開硬皮精裝書開始閱讀。

 

其實他說的也沒錯。狛枝坐下來以後都還沒講一句話，日向就覺得他礙事，是有些太敏感了。但狛枝凪斗對於日向創而言，就是這樣令人如坐針氈的存在——只是存在於身邊，就足以使日向緊張不安，心神不寧，即使他甚麼都沒做，也是一樣。

 

正因如此，日向試圖重新專注於作業的努力，實在難以成功。當他遇到難題弱項，更是遲遲無法專心思考，進度停滯不前。日向望著滿是專有名詞的長篇英文閱讀測驗，太多生難字詞，光是這樣就令日向心生挫折。英語原本就是日向很不擅長的科目，尤其是有狛枝在旁邊使他分心的情況下。仔細一看，那傢伙手上拿的書就是英文的啊！日向偷瞄硬皮書精美的格紋封面，赫然見到熟悉的菸斗圖案和名字。福爾摩斯...絕對有譯本的吧。果然是這樣的嗎。他連休閒的時候都理所當然的閱讀原文書，這對他來說就是這麼輕鬆的事？可惡，究竟要多打擊自己的信心！

 

一句話重複看了好幾遍，還是無法理解，不行了...先把所有單字查出來吧...這樣沒有辦法作答...

當日向伸手翻開英日辭典，狛枝嘲諷的聲音從身旁傳來：

 

「這樣就要放棄了？」

 

日向轉頭怒目而視。

 

「你到底有沒有在看書？」

 

「哈哈，被發現了。日向君寫作業的樣子也是平凡到無趣呢。」

 

所以他一直在看著？一想到自己糾結苦思的樣子，甚至可能偷瞄書皮的樣子都被狛枝盡收眼底，日向就感到羞恥難堪，忍不住脹紅了臉。

 

「無趣的話，你就不要看啊，不要管我不就好了？話說你的作業呢？」

 

「呀，那種東西上課時隨便寫寫就好了。比起關心我的作業，日向君還是關心自己的作業比較好吧？總是把單字都查出來才能作答的話，寫閱讀測驗是來不及的喔，作業沒有時間限制，考試可不是吧？這些單字其實不影響作答，看看題目就能知道了...糾結於細微末節的地方忽略重點，日向君的性格真是認真到古板，關注點也很平凡呢。抓住重點，直指核心，忽略那些無足輕重的雜訊...這很基本，日向君。*」

 

日向不明白狛枝隱晦的調笑，他只聽見不斷重複的平凡字詞，刺激的他無法思考狛枝話裡的涵義。等到終於冷卻下發脹的頭腦，才漸漸明白過來狛枝的建議，確實是有用的。

 

雖然很令人不爽，但他說的也沒錯。

 

「我知道了。我會重看一次的。」

 

然而狛枝的干擾還沒有終止。當日向寫作業再次碰壁的時候，狛枝總會再丟出一兩句嘲諷，但也確實伴隨有效的建議。日向按捺著不快的情緒，在狛枝的提點下竟也越來越進入狀況。到後來，狛枝保持沉默的時候，日向甚至也願意開口求助了。

 

「吶...狛枝...」

 

「真沒辦法。我就想也差不多該到我出場了。」

 

說這話的時候，狛枝甚至面帶愉悅的笑容，那得意勁實在惱人。

 

 

他們這交易以外的互動急劇增加的勢頭，一直到就寢時都沒有消停。在關掉小夜燈之前，狛枝轉頭直視著他，露出柔和的笑容。

 

「晚安，日向君。」

 

昏黃的燈光下，那盈滿笑意的眼睛，所傳達出的情感甚至可以說是...溫柔。

 

日向還在震驚於自己有沒有看錯時，狛枝已經關燈轉身入睡。他只好也躺下，轉身背對狛枝，但思緒仍沒有停止運轉。今天發生的事情太多，在狛枝身邊總處於信息量爆炸的狀態，直到現在才能靜下心整理情緒。

 

就像是家庭一樣。他居然這樣說。

 

沒想到狛枝身上居然發生那種事情。他大概是真的很寂寞吧，只是沒想到...居然會從自己身上，尋求那種感覺。繼續配合他也不是不行。

 

只是...這樣真的可以嗎？明明是想要維持，僅僅是交易一樣的關係。他從來沒有跟客戶有交易以外的往來，以前都能把分際劃分的很明確，但在狛枝的強烈要求下入住後，事情逐漸亂套了。明天放學還要跟狛枝去超市，然後一起回家。像這樣子多餘的互動繼續增加下去的話，就會越來越像別的東西，不管是家庭甚麼的，還是更常見的，朋友。

 

不，不會那樣的。

 

他知道的，狛枝實際上是如何惡劣的人。雖然這傢伙講的話，經常模糊焦點偷換概念，但其中存在著真實。不然他就不會感覺到了，那種奇異的連結。狛枝確實真誠的，向他袒露了某些脆弱的部份。但即使如此，每次交易時試圖傷害他的狛枝，也是真實的。那不過是一個人的兩個面向罷了。

 

下次他還會那麼做的，日向很清楚。到時候自己就能再次狠下心了，一切都沒有改變。

 

同床共枕的第二夜，日向創再次因為思考狛枝凪斗的事情，難以入眠。

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Elementary, My Dear Watson. 謠傳福爾摩斯的名言
> 
>  非常感謝群裡大家的鼓勵，讓我有動力繼續寫下去。
> 
> 感謝明音和平綠的幫助拯救了我這篇彆腳的文。


End file.
